Undisclosed Desires
by spazzgirl
Summary: It wasn't the instincts he had gained from the Kyuubi that made him so possessive of Sakura. couldn’t keep himself away from her and he wouldn’t allow anyone to take her. Full sum inside
1. Prologue

**Undisclosed Desires**

**Spazz: Spazz here with an all new story**

**Naruto: what the hell you have like a million stories out right now**

**Sakura: yeah and you didn't even finish ****Under My Skin**

**Spazz: oh hush, I felt like making a story similar to****My Obsession**

**Naruto: oh**

**Spazz: before we do anything let me give a warning before anyone reviews:**

**I WILL NOT TOLERATE WITH ANY TROLLERS. ALL OF YOU KEEP SAYING THAT MY STORY ****Under My Skin ****WAS ONLY WRITTEN TO EASE MY SEXUAL FRUSTRATION AND THAT I SHOULD HAVE SEX TO MATURE A BIT. YOU SHOW NO MATURITY JUST BY REVIEWING AND COMPLAINING ABOUT SEX. IT SEEMS TO ME THAT ALL OF YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT SEX AND ALWAYS COMPLAIN MY LACK OF KNOWLEDGE OF SEX. I AM A JUNIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL, I HAVE MORALS AND TO HAVE SEX JUST TO MATURE SEEMS STUPID. ALL OF YOU TROLLERS ARE JUST CRAZED SEX ADDICTS. SO SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT YOU AND YOUR SEX. IF YOU SAY THAT I CANNOT WRITE AND I FIND OUT THAT YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A STORY OUT THAT PROVES THAT YOU ARE NO BETTER. I AM A VIRIGIN AND I WILL ONLY HAVE SEX AFTER MARRIAGE AND WITH THE MAN I LOVE. I WILL NOT RANDOMLY HAVE SEX WITH ANY OTHER MAN JUST SO MY SEX KNOWLEDGE CAN INCREASE.**

**I DO NOT WANT ANYONE BITCHING ABOUT THIS STORY MOVING FAST. LEMONS WILL COME VERY QUICKLY BECAUSE IT'S ONLY PART OF THE PLOT. I HAD PEOPLE COMPLAIN ABOUT ONE OF MY STORIES SAYING IT'S RUSHED. I WARNED YOU THAT IT WILL BE RUSHED. SO SHUT UP AND JUST ENJOY THE STORY.**

**Naruto: I'm guessing you're real angry**

**Spazz: I just needed to get some things off my chest**

**Sakura: you feel better?**

**Spazz: oh much better**

**Summary: **It wasn't the instincts he had gained from the Kyuubi that made him so possessive of Sakura. It was the emotional and raw aching need which was the source. He couldn't keep himself away from her and he wouldn't allow anyone to take him. It was because of her that made Naruto's desires for her to grow.

**Spazz: not proud of the summary**

**Sakura: stop beating yourself around the bush**

**Spazz: it sucks**

**Naruto: oh shut up**

**Spazz: you're mean**

**Naruto: I don't care**

**Spazz: jerk**

**Sakura: both of you behave**

**Spazz: in the beginning of each chapter will have lyrics from a song you are all welcome to suggest any songs. This is four years so they're all 19 and Sasuke came back to the village like two years ago so hopefully no one gets confused**

**Naruto: Spazz doesn't own Naruto**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_You trick your lovers_

_That you're wicked and divine_

_You may be a sinner_

_But your innocence is mine_

Undisclosed Desires by Muse

A pair of blue eyes watched as the two figures walked through the streets

At first it was beautiful as the ocean

Now it was dark as a raging storm

If a person was to look at those blue eyes in a distant they would seem pure

But it wasn't

Take a close up and what would you see?

Beauty replaced by hatred and jealousy

Those darkened blue eyes kept a good visual on the pink haired girl

So what made those wonderful blue eyes darken?

Next to the pink haired girl was a man with raven hair, smirking as she giggled at what he had told her. A growl escaped from the owner of those darkened blue eyes. Rage and anger ran through his blood, oh he would love to make the raven haired man cry for mercy as he beat him up to no end, he would be satisfy as the raven haired man's blood spilled onto his skin.

He would give anything in the world just to make the raven haired man disappear just so he could have the pink haired girl all to himself. It wasn't Kyuubi the king of demons that made him so possessive of the girl no it was the emotional and raw aching need that was the source.

The emotional part…

Wanted to be love

The raw aching need…

Was to make her scream his name out

Make her his

And only his

No one else's

He'd kill those who would dare stand in his way and he wouldn't give a damn.

Silently he followed the two to an apartment the raven haired man gently kissed the rosette on the cheek.

Oh how the owner of those dark blue eyes would love to rip that man apart. He quickly and silently disappeared as the raven haired man left. Dark blue eyes watched the rosette change into her nightwear, right now he wanted to ravish her but he needed to be patient.

As soon as she finished changing and headed to bed, silently he opened the door and quietly walked towards her bed.

A smirk was formed upon the owner of the dark blue eyes

"Soon Sakura you will be mine."

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder_

_But amongst that beauty lays a creature_

_One that shall destroy the image of innocent_

_And replace it with anger and rage_

**END**

* * *

**Naruto: why is it so short?**

**Spazz: it's called a prologue duh**

**Naruto: oh I knew that**

**Sakura: I'm sure you did**

**Naruto: why must you be so mean *goes to the closet and cries***

**Spazz: anyways this is the first time any of my story had a prologue and I apologize for confusing any of you**

**Sakura: anything else?**

**Spazz: I will continue on with this story that is if all goes well and remember reviews are most welcome**

**Sakura: anything else?**

**Spazz: please review and you get to hold my Six-tailed Kyuubi Naruto chibi doll and follow the pretty arrow**

**l**

**l**

**v**


	2. Chapter 1

**Undisclosed Desires**

**Spazz: ready for another update?**

**Naruto: you update too slow**

**Spazz: oh shut up**

**Naruto: you're mean**

**Spazz: jerk**

**Naruto: bitch**

**Spazz: bastard**

**Naruto: HOE**

**Spazz: JACKASS**

**Sakura: you two really need to stop**

**Naruto: but Sakura she started it**

**Spazz: no**

**Naruto: yes**

**Spazz: no**

**Naruto: yes**

**Spazz: NO**

**Naruto: YES**

**Spazz: NO!!**

**Naruto: YES!!!!**

**Sakura: BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!**

**Spazz and Naruto: *whimper***

**Sakura: that's better**

**Spazz: thanks to all who reviewed**

**Naruto: yeah only 7 people**

**Spazz: quiet you**

**Naruto: shouldn't you be working on the second to last chapter of ****Under My Skin****?**

**Spazz: yes I will have it out sometime this week**

**Sakura: Spazz doesn't any Naruto content**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

_All I have is you_

_It is all that I'm breathing for_

_All I need is you_

_Now I can't make it through_

_I am losing you forever_

_I am lost in pain without you_

_I am leaving ground forever_

_(forever)_

Losing You by Dead by April

**Time 2 years ago**

Water came down from the darkened skies two shadowy figures came into view. One with wild blond hair, tan skin, six whiskers three on each side, and cerulean eyes, the other figure was on his back. This one had raven hair, onyx eyes, and pale skin, this figure was completely knocked one. The blond haired one was running out of energy from the previous battle he had fought with the raven haired man.

"Just a few more miles and we'll be back home Sasuke, you'll be back home, and Sakura-chan can finally be happy." Naruto had said the last part with sadness in his voice.

After years of training he managed to fulfill his promise to the pink haired beauty to which he came to love so much, that he would do anything just to keep her happy. The blond looked up and saw a group of shadowy figures, one was Kakashi and the others where a group of medical ninja.

Kakashi motioned the medical ninjas to grab the unconscious Sasuke and then he walked up to Naruto. "You okay?"

"Just really tired," with that all Naruto could see was black.

Blink

Blink

Blink

Blink

As soon as the blurry images became clear, cerulean eyes looked around. Naruto spotted some flowers and a few get well cards, as he got up pain shot through his head causing him to groan.

"Ouch my head," he rubbed his throbbing head. "How long was I knocked out for?"

"Three days," Naruto spotted his sensei, Jiraiya. "Glad to see you in one piece."

Naruto just nodded, "Hey how's Sasuke?"

Jiraiya just frowned. "He's doing fine, Sakura's with him."

"Oh," a shot of pain ran through his heart. He knew that he could never win Sakura's love, she loved Sasuke too much and it hurt him too much. "So I was out for three days?"

"Yup, you just have a couple of broken ribs and a few scratch marks." Jiraiya grinned a bit. "You sure did a number on Sasuke."

"Is Sakura mad at me?"

The white haired Sannin just shrugged. "I don't know maybe you should go see for yourself."

"She probably is."

"What are you going to do?"

Naruto gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well now that you fulfilled your promise to Sakura. What are you going to do now?"

The blond shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. I'll probably go see how Sasuke's doing."

Naruto walked passed Jiraiya and left the room.

The toad sage just frowned as his student left the room. "Naruto you shouldn't have to go through so much pain."

The blond finally reached the room the nurse had told him. He sighed a bit hoping to ease the wave of nervousness. Quietly he opened the door, emerald eyes met cerulean. Sakura looked at Naruto for a bit and then at Sasuke, she got up and walked up to Naruto.

"So how is he?"

A loud sharp noise was heard in the air. Naruto's face was partially covered with his fair and a glowing red mark was on his cheek.

"Sakura," his voice completely lost.

Tears ran down her face. "You idiot you nearly killed him. I asked you to bring him back and you nearly killed him! Half dead when he came back, you should lucky that he's able to live. How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me, but your nothing but a monster."

Naruto's heart shattered the instant she called him a monster. Something inside him snapped it wasn't the rage that came from. Anger boiled in his veins. "I'm a monster Sakura! I'm the only you brought your precious fucking Uchiha back! I was the one who loved who despite the times you hit me! But now you've gone too far Sakura! You know who's the monster here? It's you you're the monster that broke my heart! You only care about that bastard! It's always about Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. What about me Sakura, you never cared about me you never gave a damn about me!"

The blond pinned her against the wall and gripped her wrists. "Please Naruto let me go, please." More tears spilled down her face.

"Tell me Sakura, what makes Sasuke so special to you?" The rosette could barely breath the blonde's tone had changed. It scared her, it had a dark tone. She felt so useless right now, his grip on her tighten, fear ran through her blood.

As soon the door knob turned, Naruto quickly jumped out the window and ran, Sakura fell to the ground and cried.

Tsunade looked at the crying girl and quickly ran to her. "Sakura what happened?"

"Naruto, he got mad."

"Sakura what did you say to him?"

The rosette wiped a few tears. "I called him a monster."

The Hokage slapped her apprentice. "Sakura I couldn't believe you actually did that! The boy loved you and this is how you repay him? You ought to be ashamed of yourself, I taught you better than this. You better find him and apologize to him."

"But shishou what if he doesn't forgive me?"

"Sakura I don't give a damn but you broke his heart."

The rosette frowned and quickly searched for Naruto.

* * *

In a barely lit room, walls had holes in them made from punches, things were thrown around and there were some shattered glass on the floor. A shadowy figure was lying on a bed with an emotionless expression and in his hand was a picture of both him and Sakura smiling during a festival.

He didn't know how to feel right now, the girl that he loved had broken his heart, unlike others that suffered from a broken heart, he didn't feel sad.

So what did he feel?

He felt angry

A strange feeling inside of him grew and questioned him, why should Sasuke be the one to have Sakura? That strange feeling made him feel possessive, the odd thing that feeling didn't come from the Kyuubi. Naruto got up and walked through the training grounds where team 7 would train he looked up and allowed the rain to flow down his face.

A burning desired to make her his fueled in his veins. He liked this feeling it made him feel powerful like a male lion. One thing for sure, Sasuke will pay for taking what is his.

"Naruto," he looked and saw Sakura running towards him.

A smirk came upon him. "Soon my little mouse, I shall catch you in my trap and have you all to myself."

The rosette watched him disappeared in an instant.

**END**

* * *

**Spazz: oh my gosh I hate this chapter**

**Naruto: um okay**

**Spazz: I feel like quitting this story -_-**

**Naruto: you sure get disappointed easily**

**Spazz: because I don't like writing stories like these**

**Naruto: okay**

**Spazz: I might delete this one**

**Naruto: um review and follow the pretty arrow?**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
